Desire
by Fairy-xo
Summary: You turn the corner, there he is. Surrounded by the people you were brought up to hate. A Harry/Pansy oneshot, from Pansys point of view.


You turn the corner, there he is. Surrounded by the people you were brought up to hate.

He laughs, he jokes and then he sees Draco. Not you. Never you.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He didn't even acknowledge your existence. You defend Draco.

"Leave him alone, Potter." you spit at him.

You know Malfoy is smirking and you should too, but you can't help but stare.

His glasses, his scar, his hero traits.

What was it about Potter that made you weak at the knees?

"You trained your dog to talk then, Malfoy?"

He's cruel. You know what people say about you but to hear it from his lips is devastating.

Draco commands that you both leave. He knows about your 'thing' for Potter.

You follow, as ordered, but you take one look back and find him glaring right through you.

Everyday, you see him. You can't get away from him.

Breakfast time.

You know Potters routine by now; he sits opposite the mudblood and next to Weasley.

First, a piece of toast and then a full fry up, drinking pumpkin juice.

It never changes, and you like that.

You like to think you share that with him.

Draco isn't stupid, he notices you staring. He elbows you back into reality.

You would be disowned should the rest of Slytherin find out.

Potions with Snape first, he sits across the room from you.

You bump into him, accidentally. You wouldn't have the nerve to do it on purpose.

"Keep your dog on a lead, Malfoy."

You feel unnoticed. Like nobody but Draco sees and understands you.

Barely Draco. He thought you were crazy.

You walk alongside Draco through the dark hallways, glaring at anyone who isn't one of your own.

He protects you, defends you.

You end up outside, near the lake and sit down with your homework.

Harry comes along with his friends and they enjoy the sunlight together.

You concentrate on your Potions essay. You know it's due soon.

Draco interrupts you and your eyes wonder.

They're eating Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans.

You hear Granger squeal.

"Give it to Malfoy, his dog will want some treats."

They all laughed. Draco was angry. He walked over, with you following him.

"Forgotten the lead today or did she learn to heel?"

They laughed, he smirked, you held back tears.

Smack.

Harrys nose bled. Granger helped soak it up. You wished you were in her place.

Draco walked off, you heeled.

You were almost never without Draco by your side.

It was impossible to separate the two of you.

You were playing with a remembrall, you lost control, it landed in Harrys cauldron.

He glared at you and for a split second, you were happy.

He acknowledged you. He knew you were there.

You knew Snape hated giving detentions to his own house but he had too.

You and Harry were going to be together.

Tonight.

Draco escorted you to your detention and left you in the capable hands of Snape.

Snape had other ideas. You were both instructed to clean the desks, the muggle way.

Snape walked off, smirking.

You panicked. You knew nothing about muggles.

Harry got to work. You copied what he did.

"This is all your fault, Parkinson."

He said your name. Harry Potter said your name.

You smiled like you had never smiled before.

"What's so great?"

Harry had noticed you smile. Shit. He must know how you felt.

You ignored him and walked away to the cupboard to get some more cleaning aids.

As you turned to walk out of the cupboard, he blocked your way.

He pinned you to the back wall.

"Can't get away now, Parkinson."

You were claustrophobic. Only Draco knew.

"No Slytherin Prince to protect you anymore."

You punched him. You are weak. It did no good.

He smirked. You had never seen him this angry or irritated before.

You started to worry. You called out for Draco.

He didn't come.

"I've noticed you staring at me. I know you like me. It's obvious."

You gasped. How did he know?

"Let me get one thing straight Parkinson. You and me will never happen."

His words hurt, you bit your lip.

"You're a slut. Nobody wants you. Nobody cares about you. I will never love you."

You fought back tears.

"Draco does."

You sobbed defiantly.

"He tolerates you. He has to. I hear you're betrothed. Not engaged. Betrothed."

He lets go of you and goes back to cleaning.

You're shocked, stunned, upset, scared. Harry was right. Draco didn't really like you.

After a while, you leave the store cupboard. He doesn't even look up.

Snape walks through and says you can go.

It's breakfast time again and you try not to stare but you can't help it.

Harry sees you and smirks nastily.

You blink tears away and laugh at something Draco said.

You chose a subject Draco did not.

Muggle Studies. Secretly, muggles fascinate you. You wouldn't even tell Draco that.

Harry had his lesson with you. You sat down next to Blaise.

The class went by slowly, you spent the most part thinking about him.

You know you will never be what he wants.

You know you will never look how he wants.

You bite your lip. Blaise asks if you're okay. You nod at him.

Harry always takes a while to pack up. So do you.

Harry pushes past you but you overtake him.

As you start to walk in opposite directions, you hear something.

"I love you."


End file.
